ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Carmen Martinez
Carmenelli Mireya Martinez (born January 28, 1991), simply known as her ring name Carmen Martinez, is a Mexican-American professional wrestler currently training at the prestigious StarrDome Wrestling Academy. There she was a one-time StarrDome Divas Champion, and has been praised in the ring by many wrestling critics for her lucha libre wrestling style, which is rarely seen in women. In January 2014, she was signed by World Elite Wrestling as a columnist writer for her blog The Dirt. Training in the StarrDome Main Article: StarrDome Carmen debuted in the StarrDome in early 2011 and quickly capitvated the crowd with her bratty heel gimmick and lucha libre moves. Carmen's debut match was a victory against Ashleigh Hill. The following week she defeated Candace Talia and Evangeline in a match with Felicia Johnson as her partner. The following week, Carmen defeated Brooke Milton's younger sister, Leticia Milton. Carmen would cut a promo the following week, declaring herself bored with the competition, and challenged anyone to a match where the loser would leave the StarrDome for good; the challenge was answered by Angelina von Pierce. The following week, von Pierce lost the match and was (kayfabe) banished from the StarrDome; in reality, von Pierce had been contacted by Chantelle Hilton to return to WEW in the role of her manager, and von Pierce accepted. Two weeks later, Carmen was put in a Lumberjill match for the Divas Championship and defeated Brooklyn Cruz to win the title. In the beginning of April, however, Carmen lost the championship belt to Daphne Victor after Carmen walked out of the match, despite the stipulation being that if she lost the match via countout, she would also lose the championship. World Elite Wrestling (2014-) The Dirt In early 2014, Carmen announced via Twitter that she had been signed to a WEW contract as a columnist writer for the new blog The Dirt in which she would recap pay-per-view events and post interviews with various WEW Superstars. In Wrestling *'Finishing Maneuvers' **'Carmenizer' (Shining Wizard) **Air Carmen (Springboard Moonsault) **''Ugly Penalty'' (Springboard Bulldog) **''The Selfie'' (Springboard Armbar Facebuster) *'Signature Maneuvers' **Diving hurricanrana **Headscissors takedown **Pele Kick **Curb Stomp **Northern lights suplex **Frog Splash **Running Bulldog **Arm drag into an arm bar **Russian legsweep **Tornado DDT *'Nicknames' **'The Queen of Scheme' **'Princess of Social Media' **The Diamond Diva *'Entrance Themes' **"Crown on the Ground" by Sleigh Bells Championships and Accomplishments *'StarrDome' **StarrDome Divas Championship (1 time) Personal life Martinez is of Mexican descent and speaks both Spanish and English. Martinez is an only child, and her father is known as the "Diamond King" of San Diego, California, Javier Martinez, with several 'Diamond HD' stores around the entire state. Martinez majored in business and minored in education, and even substitute taught Social Studies for a several months after turning 19; but she dropped out of college in her sophomore year to pursue wrestling. See also Carmen Martinez's Twitter Category:Heel characters Category:StarrDome Wrestlers Category:World Elite Wrestling Category:Mexican characters Category:Characters from California Category:Luchadors Category:StarrDome Category:Rich characters